


Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

by Daovihi



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Come Eating, Corset, Edging, Fantasizing, Flavored Lube, Gen, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, PURE HORNY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuz who wouldnt?, fic not as immature as summary or title, horny horny horny, i wrote this instead of working on tsatu, jacking off to hendrik, pure self-indulgent porn, someone had to write this sexy bastard touching himself and it might as well be me, written w pre-game in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Jasper has a very, very, VERY heavy staff that is special to him and his family legacy. When used outside of battle, it can make a baby over the period of eight to ten months. However, Jasper loves to use it for anything but babymaking.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), jasper/his hand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i was desperate to see jasper using the old zing stick on himself, so i put it in a prompt list, but no one seemed inclined to do it so i did it myself
> 
> this is why ppl say "theres thirsty, and then theres dao thirsty"

Jasper slips the lace panties on first, allowing his fingertips to drag across his thighs agonizingly slow, picturing Hendrik's strong hands instead of his own. Next is his new corset, white like his panties, but with blue ruffles and a cute little bow at the top, accentuated by a plain red choker Jasper kept on the entire day. Lastly, he puts his favorite thigh-high leather boots on, black to contrast with the rest of his outfit, and high enough to tease.

Then, Jasper stands in front of the mirror and smirks as he takes in his own appearance. He looks absolutely mesmerizing. Sinfully alluring. He palms his already half-hard cock through his soft panties as he thinks about what would happen if Hendrik walked in, right now, and saw his beloved dressed like an angel begging to be corrupted by human hands.

Jasper knows Hendrik well enough to know that Hendrik would freeze as soon as he processed just how desirable Jasper looks. Then… would he act shy? Get on his knees and beg for Jasper to violate him? Rush back to his room and touch himself until it hurts to keep cumming? All these options sound adorable to Jasper. But Jasper can't keep thinking about them. If he does, then he'll cum before he's ready, and he'll ruin his pretty panties. Wouldn't want that, would he?

With some hesitance, Jasper lets go of himself, takes a deep breath, and snaps his fingers, lighting the candles he placed around his bed. He takes a moment to allow the scent of roses to fill the room before he digs a wine glass and a bottle of merlot out of his liquor stash. He pops the cork and fills the glass with only a little bit of wine, just enough to help Jasper relax without dulling his mind or senses. He wants to be fully aware of how good this will feel.

Jasper slowly sips, savoring the taste of sour grapes with cherries and vanilla. He puts the glass down next to his bottle of lube as he lets the last of the wine linger in his mouth, coating his tongue with its acrid but pleasant taste before swallowing, tasting cherries lingering afterwards. He can already feel his muscles loosening up as he gets into bed, spreading his legs wide.

Everything's ready. Now it's time for the show to start.

Jasper closes his eyes and strokes the exposed flesh of his thighs, running his fingers over his sensitive stretch marks acquired from growth spurts during his youth and shudders in pleasure and anticipation. He mentally replaces his hands with Hendrik's and rubs small circles into his inner thighs, sighing when he massages them just right. Dear goddess, how he wants Hendrik to take his thighs and mark them with a million love bites and hickeys. Jasper wants to feel Hendrik's stubble burn on his inner thighs as Hendrik licks his bollockd, hesitantly at first, but growing bolder by the second, even coming to take them in his mouth and suck and lap at and lavish them for all they're worth, eventually resulting in- in-

Jasper gasps and frantically rubs his bulge through his panties. He's already gotten so hard, so desperate to be touched, and he's barely even gotten started. Jasper bites his lip as he applies a little more pressure, shooting sparks to his cock that travels throughout his body. He makes a c-shape with his hand and moves it up and down his bulge, simulating the feeling of Hendrik grinding his rear against Jasper. It's good, so good, Jasper can't get enough of it. He's going to explode all over his panties and maybe even his hand at this rate.

…No! He can't cum! Not yet!

Jasper forces his hand away with a whimper. He looks down and realizes his panties have a small wet spot, making Jasper blush with embarassment and arousal. Then, he lifts his hips up and slowly works the panties down his thighs until his erection springs out, red and leaking. Jasper drops his hips and ignores his body's desperate cries for an orgasm to grope at his neck. He squeezes without a moment's hesitation, easily cutting off his air supply and leaving him writhing as he fights his own body to chase the thrill of oxygen deprivation.

When Jasper starts feeling light-headed, he lets go, allowing his blood to flow freely once again. He coughs a few times as his nether regions throb so hard its painful. But that just makes it feel even better. Jasper tilts his face and giggles into his pillow as the pain intermingles with the pleasure, making him feel like he's floating. But as much as Jasper wants to strangle himself again, he knows he shouldn't. Once a week is all he'll allow himself. But by yggdrasil's roots, does he want more.

Jasper can't resist dragging his finger on his tip and gathering up the precum freely dripping out. He looks at his wet fingertip, ponders it for a moment, and licks the precum off without a care in the world. Jasper smiles and moans as he licks his finger clean, then brings it into his mouth and sucks like his life depends on it- no, like his finger belongs to Hendrik. Jasper closes his eyes and rubs his nipple through his corset with his free hand, making his hips buck of their own accord, and fuck, does he miss that delicious friction from his palm. 

Jasper blindly fumbles for the lube, knocking something over in his haste but completely uncaring once he finally grabs the lube and opens it faster than ever before. The scent of berries wafts out as Jasper pours a generous amount into his hand and doesn't even bother to spread it before grabbing his arousal and furiously pumping. His imagination runs wild with the fantasy of thrusting into Hendrik so hard he has to hold Jasper for support, so lost in pleasure he forgets everything, including his own name… but not Jasper's. Jasper would make sure Hendrik would constantly moan his name, even make him scream it until he's rendered mute, and then use him some more.

Jasper arches his back and curls his toes as his blood turns to molten lava, lighting his entire body on fire. His mouth falls open, physically incapable of closing as he keeps moaning out loud, with a little bit of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth. His other hand gathers some lube and smears it all over his hole before he slides a single finger inside. It doesn't take long for him to find his sweet spot, abusing it for all it's worth with hard, fast motions.

"Ah… Heh… ahhhh… Ahhhh!" Jasper can't stop crying out, moving his hands so fast it hurts. "Heeeeeehhhhh… HeeeeEEEENDRIIIIIIK!!!!! OH, FUCK!!!!!!"

Jasper repeats Hendrik's name in a frenzied mantra, thrusting into his hands so much that his ass doesn't touch the bed, and his panties slide back up his thighs. His mind flits to one last image of Hendrik, naked, on his knees, with a long, hard shaft in his mouth, and Jasper comes undone with Hendrik's name on his lips. Jasper shoots all over his corset in the most intense orgasm he's had in months, then he collapses like a puppet with its strings cut.

Jasper lays there for several minutes, not moving, just panting. When he musters the energy to lift a shaky hand, he gingerly touches the mess he made, looks at his fingertips, and vaguely feels grateful he thought to get a waterproof corset before he drops his hand from exhaustion. Several more minutes pass before he recovers enough strength to grab the blanket and bring it to his seed…

But right before Jasper wipes it off, he gets an idea. A naughty idea that brings a wide, mischevious smile to his face. He drops the handful of blanket by his side, then scoops as much of his semen as he can on his fingers and brings them to his mouth. Jasper laps at his fingers, delicately tasting the strange mixture of berries and his own semen, then realizes he can't get enough of it and aggressively licks and sucks at them with an energy he didn't realize he still has. And when he's licked his fingers clean, he gathers more of his seed and repeats the process. Before he knows it, both his corset and fingers are completely clean.

Jasper licks his lips, taking the last of the semen, then glances down and does a double-take. His length is already stiff and standing at attention, as if volunteering to be abused for Jasper's pleasure. Jasper smirks and takes it in hand.

It might take hours for Jasper to be completely satisfied, but he has tomorrow off. He doesn't need to go anywhere in the morning.


End file.
